Goro Hoshino
is , the leader of the Ohrangers. He served with his team at age 25, and is still one of the acting chiefs of UAOH at age 41 in Gokaiger. Biography Ohranger An ace pilot and the team leader, Goro is the first to receive his powers. He is cool-headed and quick-thinking person. However, his stubbornness brings him and his teammates much trouble at times. He is an expert in karate, kendo, and judo. The others call him "captain." Visor shape: ★ Carranger vs. Ohranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to NinjaRed to his successors from Red Racer to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Goro fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Secret Operations Gorou returns in episode 31 of Gokaiger. Still associated with UAOH, he shows up in order to make a transaction with Basco ta Jolokia: their Greater Power for information on the location of the Zangyack Flagship, Gigant Horse. However, the trade was a ruse as Gorou wanted to take back the stolen Greater Powers, which he failed in doing. He instructed his teammate Momo Maruo to give the Gokaigers their Greater Power if the worst should happen, but instead the Gokaigers come to save him and defeat Basco. However, the Gokaigers are soon overwhelmed by Basco's true form and all but Marvelous lay unconscious with Gorou and Momo rushing to their aid. One Power In episode 32, after getting them back on their feet, Goro tells the Gokaigers if they needed to combine their powers, to use the Greater Power of the OhRangers which in turn inspired Don Dogoier to use their Greater Power to complete the Gokai Galleon Buster. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeat the Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the Emperor, Marvelous returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Goro and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gorou, alongside his team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen with Sokichi Banba fighting Long. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Goro Hoshino/OhRed: to be added OhRed UAOH Mecha *Sky Phoenix *Red Puncher *Red Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Star Riser *Giant Roller *Thunderwing *Red Jetter Ranger Key The is Goro Hoshino's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as OhRed. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn; he merely says "Ole!" while in this form. *Don became OhRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gorou received his key and became OhRed once more. Red Spirit As the ninteenth Red, OhRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Goro Hoshino is portrayed by . As OhRed, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *His surname "Hoshino" is a pun on his visor shape, even containing the kanji for "star'. *Goro is similar to Shirou Gou (Red One) of Choudenshi Bioman. *He shares the same name to Goro Sakurai (Spade Ace) of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. External links *OhRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *OhRed at the Dice-O Wiki